Human beings are natural spatial thinkers, which promotes the display technology to develop toward the direction of 3D full view display of high definition. The display technologies around the world can be generally classified into holographic 3D display and non-holographic 3D display. The holographic 3D display is considered an ideal 3D display method for the future due to its real 3D information recording and displaying; however, in terms of dynamic display, it needs a high-resolution spatial optical modulator and an ultra-high-speed data processing system, which limits the progress of this technology dramatically and prevents it from being put into practical application effectively. Therefore, the non-holographic 3D display is current mainstream display technology. The ways of implementing the non-holographic 3D display are generally classified into volumetric 3D display, integrated imaging 3D display, autostereoscopic 3D display, etc. Good display devices have appeared recently for the volumetric 3D display; however, the display apparatus based on such a method mostly meets the need of full view watching by rotating the screen, so the structure of the display apparatus is relatively complicated and the cost thereof is relatively expensive. For the conventional integrated imaging 3D display technology, many problems, such as number of angles of view, image crosstalk, depth, and size of a display area, etc., need to be solved. Ultimately, one big problem in the naked eye 3D display is the limited amount of information. Therefore, how to integrate the advantages of existing hardware resources to expand the amount of information becomes a research direction in the industry.
One approach for realizing spatial 3D display is to use a structure of superimposing multiple layers of display devices, modulation of spatial light and superimposition of the amount of information. Some research sources around the world have reported a scheme of realizing optical-field 3D display by using a multi-player liquid crystal panel. Compared with conventional large 3D display devices, the 3D display solution of the multi-layer panel is cheap in the cost of the engineering implementation and relatively simple in hardware structure. The principle and algorithm of the optical-field 3D display have been researched to some extent in the industry, which is referred to herein. However, the existing multi-layer display solutions mostly have problems such as limited resolution, limited angle of view, etc. In addition, the desire of people on 3D display consists more in real and visional effect and weakening the virtual existence of the display device.
Transparent display has been a research hot point for a long time, and the academic world has invented some technologies with potential for market applications. The transparent display technology based on fluorescent excitation has been developed well recently. The transparent material containing fluorescence excitation particles can be used to manufacture a thin film as a spatial medium, and visible light in a certain band is generated by excitation with the corresponding ultraviolet light or blue light. The technology of such fluorescent excitation light-emitting has been proved in principle. The materials for fluorescent excitation can refer to, for example, US6986581B2 and US7090355B2. There is a wide market potential to construct a new transparent 3D display mode by applying the above technology to the field of personal display devices in consideration of the need of the market on the 3D display.
In view of the above, an object of the present disclosure is to provide an optical-field 3D display apparatus, method and electronic device based on multi-layer transparent excitation display, which integrate the multi-layer display technology and the transparent excitation display technology, and can realize display image reproducing with various projection modes such as back projection, front projection, side projection, etc., having large application value and being able to be widely used in the fields of public entertainment, military sand-table exercises, medical simulation, public presentation, etc.